


Inside

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: What Justin wants...





	Inside

  
Author's notes: Written for the "Justin gets fucked with something large... very very large" [challenge at bj_action](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bj_action/15702.html) on InsaneJournal.  


* * *

Brian pulled Justin against him, naked, warm. Justin's arms around his neck, sleepy, a murmur at his ear: "You're back early…"

A leg snaking over his hip, cocks getting hard crushed against each other, the brush of Justin's hair across his face. Home, and the tight lock of Justin's arms, the crush of his legs, the opening of his ass as Brian slipped his wet finger into it, hot, tight, pulsing on him.

"Justin." Sometimes Brian felt helpless, lost in him. Sometimes Brian felt in charge, strong, wanting to control every shudder, every moan, every sensation Justin felt.

Sometimes Brian wasn't sure the two feelings were all that different.

He slipped a second finger next to the first, everything still wet, slick, but now it was all hot, and his cock wanted it, wanted to be inside. But Justin gasped against Brian's ear, the blankets still tangled over and around them, shutting them off from the dark room, the night air. So Brian didn't pull back, just kept working his fingers into Justin's ass. He rubbed against the little bump inside, and felt Justin open, close, open around his fingers.

He let a third one nudge at the opening. Felt Justin let it in. Felt it work its way down the channel between the other two, twining inside him, his knuckles bigger, bending, brushing against the walls of Justin's ass. He wove them together and drew them back, drove them in, feeling the ring slipping over his knuckles every time. He groaned against Justin's neck, crouching over him, fingers buried inside him.

Justin moved his legs higher on Brian's back, angling himself upward, trying to pull Brian's fingers as deep as they'd been when there were only two. Brian threaded them more tightly, moving further in. He brushed Justin's prostate just as the ridge of his second knuckles pressed hard against Justin's hole, and for a long, long minute they both hung there.

Tight. It was so tight. Brian's cock wanted it, wanted that tight, sweet grip around it, but Justin wanted this stretch. Brian wanted to give it to him. He breathed in and pulled out, his other hand pushing the blankets back. They were too hot now, and he wanted to see, wanted to watch himself drizzling lube on his own hand, moving his three fingers in and out, watching Justin's hole contract and expand as the widest part of his hand slowly moved inside, and Justin groaned.

Brian's teeth bit into his own lips, and he turned his hand a little to the right, seeing Justin relax and let him in. Something in the way his knuckles worked their way inside, Justin's hole stretching around them, made him crazy, made him want to bite Justin, slap his ass, pull his hair, press his fingers into his hip so hard he left marks.

But the hand half-inside Justin was gentle, gentle, and Brian opened his fingers and moved them. And he felt everything then, tight heat and Justin's hands grabbing at him, touching the place inside Justin that made him feel that way, look that way, head angled back, biting his lip, legs open and straining. Justin was shaking, Brian wanted to bring his hand down across Justin's ass, but he just let his fourth finger move from the crack to the hole, let it rest there.

And Justin arched up, and begged him, "Brian, Brian… do it…" and even though he couldn't say what, exactly, he wanted Brian to do, it didn't matter. Because Brian waited for that moment when Justin opened up, and let the very tip of his finger slide in next to the others. He opened him up, spread him wide, and let the knuckles of his other fingers flutter over Justin's prostate again, just to feel his ass undulate around his hand, to feel his legs move, heels digging into his sides, fingers clench on his arm, one hand grasping the sheets.

It was so tight he didn't think he could move his hand, but he did, and Justin shouted something that sounded halfway like his name, and came. His cock was rigid and shooting and Brian felt his come against his stomach and chest and face. He felt it lace across his thighs and his own dripping cock.

And he didn't wait, didn't even stop for more than a second, just moved his fingers again, swirling on that spot from every direction, fucking him with almost his whole hand, his thumb rubbing against him from the outside. And he knew Justin would come again, and then he was, not even making a sound this time.

Justin's legs started to slip off him, and Brian caught one with his left arm. The other fell to the bed, and Justin flinched and bent his knee. Brian tried to move his hand back a little, but Justin was too tight. He leaned down, letting Justin's leg curl around him, whispered against his sweaty hair, into his ear, "Relax."

Justin breathed once, and again, and Brian felt a moment's opening, and let his hand slip back a little. His second knuckles were out, and Justin was clinging to him, breathing, relaxing then tightening. Brian pulled his little finger out, and then waited.

Justin's eyes were open, blue, dark, and staring into Brian's. Brian gently, gently moved his fingers back, and then felt Justin's other leg moving from the mattress, back around him, his arms pulling him close. Brian's cock was in the wetness on Justin's stomach, then his thighs, and then it was lying along Brian's hand, sliding into the channel of his palm, pushing against Justin's hole.

He let his fingers slide back and his cock slide in, and Justin pulled him in with his legs and arms, with his voice soft and rough, saying something that sounded like "I love you, I want you" but was only his name.

Brian went inside him, wet, hot, open but still tight, and he thrust in as far as he could go, further than he usually did. He moved back and Justin gripped him, and Brian didn't know how, but it was already too much, so he just dissolved, melted, came inside Justin.

"Stay inside me." Justin's voice was warm, and half-asleep.

Brian lay across him, tangled with him, wet and tired. "I will."


End file.
